


What were you thinking, Princess?

by Harleythegeekqueen



Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Daddy!Kink, F/M, Gen, Language, NSFW GIF, Smut, TW-Attempted Assault, protective!Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:50:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harleythegeekqueen/pseuds/Harleythegeekqueen
Summary: After a fight with Dean you take off to do a little bar hustling. Unfortunately, Dean has to come to the rescue when you bite off more than you can chew with your marks. Once Dean gets you back to the hotel he makes sure you know how bad you messed up.





	What were you thinking, Princess?

**Author's Note:**

> I’d apologize for my obvious daddy!kink but at this point, it is what it is. This was my first attempt at angry sex. I hope it comes across as such and you enjoy! All errors are my own, gifs found on google, and feedback is greatly appreciated.

     The frat boy was overly confident as he over shot the cue ball knocking it into the side pocket. They were almost making it too easy to relieve them of their trust fund money. I stood up with my pool stick as frat boy’s friend slapped him on the back, “Your turn gorgeous.”

    “Are you sure you don’t want to call it?” I asked innocently as if I hadn’t played this game a million times before. Despite Dean being a dick right now he had taught me everything I knew about hustling and this boy was making it too damn easy.

   “Oh girlie you’ve got three balls left and the eight ball I think we’ll take our chances,” the frat boy who missed the shot chuckled as his two buddies joined him.

    You shrugged leaning over the table but making sure to look up with a wink as you sunk in the first ball and then quickly the last two. The frat boys had all grown quiet while the meathead leader must have realized what was happening. He was absolutely seething, but if I was about to lose twelve hundred dollars by being an arrogant ass I would be upset too. With another patent wink, I sunk the eight ball and laid the pool stick down quickly picking up the stack of cash.

    “You fucking bitch!” The leader growled, “You were fucking hustling us the whole time.”

    “Sorry boys it’s not my fault you didn’t think a girl was capable of beating you. Rethink that next time and I’ll see you around,” I turned but feeling kind of bad I pulled a fifty dollar bill from my winnings and sat it on the edge of the pool table. “Drinks are on me boys.”

     Before I could leave a firm hand wrapped tightly around my forearm sure enough to leave a bruise as I was pulled back into the frat boy’s chest roughly. His friends circled me all looking just as pissed and I swallowed trying not to panic. I had snuck out of the motel room so, neither Dean nor Sam knew where I was and I had a terrible feeling I was about to regret it.

    “I don’t think you’re going anywhere sweetheart,” the lead frat boy reeked of stale beer as his hand tightened. “We’re going to let you keep our money but you’re going to have to really earn it and since it came from all of us I think,” he paused running his free hand up my side before roughly grabbing the back of my neck, “well, I think you owe all of us a little piece.”

      “Fuck you! I can’t help you’re a shit pool player. Now let go of me!” I demand struggling to pull away to no avail.

      “Let’s get her outside Brad before she makes a scene,” one of his friends speak up and I swallow until a new voice speaks up.

      “Or how about you let her go before her boyfriend beats the hell out of all of you,” I turn and Dean is standing there looking pissed beyond words. Sam is standing off to the side but he looks just as angry.

       “Your bitch hustled us out of twelve hundred dollars,” the boy named Brad responds bitterly. “She fucking owes us.”

       “Twelve hundred, Princess, really?” Dean asked with a twinkle in his eye and a smirk on his lips.

       “Yeah, baby, I hit the jackpot,” I smiled at him. No matter the argument I always wanted Dean to be proud.

       “Impressive, Y/N,” Sam offered before nodding to his brother.

       “Isn’t she Sammy? Now as I was saying get your hands off my girlfriend or you’ll lose more than your money tonight,” Dean was back to anger mode.

        “Brad, she’s not worth it man just let the bitch go,” his other friend offered and he growled before pushing me over to Dean, who pulled me into a tight hug. I relaxed into Dean’s arms embraced by his scent and the warmth of his chest.

         The moment didn’t last long before Dean pushed me into Sam’s arms with a scowl, “Get her to the car, Sammy. I’ll be right out.”

          “Dean, let’s just go. They aren’t even worth it,” I tried to calm him down.

          “Car, Sammy, now,” Dean repeated harshly and Sam pulled me out of the bar without any further argument.

          I allowed Sam to lead me to the Impala and settled into the back seat while Sam took his shotgun seat. He didn’t say anything but did check his watch. “So how mad is he Sammy?”

          Sam sighed running his hands through his shaggy hair, “He’s really pissed Y/N. We had no idea where you were and then walking in on those assholes manhandling you. It’s probably going to be a long night.”

           I had no doubt what was waiting for me when we returned to the hotel and from the sounds of it so did Sammy, “Well, I hope you got your own room tonight.”

           “Yep, already taken care of and it’s at least four rooms away.”

            “Smart,” I chuckled settling into the seat before handing the cash to Sammy. “For the collective.”

            “Well, on the plus side he’ll be proud of you for hustling this much. It’s a new personal best,” he offered before Dean was strolling out of the club looking like the cat that ate the canary.

           Dean climbed into the Impala before turning on the engine and reached into his pocket pulling out another wad of cash, “There’s four hundred dollars.”

            “How did you?” Sam asked taking the money adding it to your winnings.

            “I told them they were shit pool players,” I offered sinking back into the seat with a sigh.

            “I pulled that off them after I broke your friend Brad’s nose,” Dean fumed turning looking back at me. He was angry but there was a fear in his eyes as well. “Do you have any idea what those assholes could have done to you if they’d gotten you outside, Y/N?”

            “I wouldn’t have let them, Dean,” I snapped. This was just a rehash of the argument that sent me to the bar in the first place and I wasn’t doing this again. “I didn’t need you to rescue me.”

             “No offense but those four assholes could have torn you apart if Sammy and I hadn’t shown up. I’d be picking you up from the hospital possibly the morgue after they’d finished with you all because you always act like a fucking child,” Dean practically shouted gunning the Impala down the highway towards the hotel.

             “Fuck you, Dean,” I whimpered trying to ignore how much his words hurt me. I wasn’t a child and I was just as much a capable hunter as he was. But he never replied and Sam fiddled with his phone desperately trying to stay out of the argument. I didn’t blame Sam at all.

             Silence settled until Dean pulled into the hotel parking lot. Sam was out first going into the room and exiting with his bag. He nodded squeezing my shoulder as he passed on the way to his own room. I walked into the room toeing off my shoes and pulled the plaid shirt I had over my tank top. Dean didn’t speak only grabbing something from the trunk before stepping into the room closing the door behind him. Dean turned throwing down the bag he had grabbed from the trunk of Baby before turning his glare towards me.

           “Dean?” But he only held up his hands to me pulling off his jacket and turning his back to me. It hurt and I knew while we shouldn’t have been fighting he was really worried about me. I walked to him and placed my hand on his shoulder, “Dean, baby, please talk to me.”

           He didn’t answer but he moved. Dean spun quickly his hands landing on my upper arms and slammed me against the hotel door. His lips crashed into mine swallowing my gasp from the force of his movement. His hands trailed down to my thighs and I got the message jumping up wrapping my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck as we continued kissing. Dean was rough as he pulled back biting my bottom lip. I gasped for air as he looked down at me. “Don’t you ever go somewhere like that without me again little girl! Do you understand?”

         “Yes, Dean.”

         “Yes, who?”

         You swallowed taking a deep breath, “Yes, Daddy, I’ll be good.”

         Dean growled bracing me against the door as he dropped me to my feet and quickly pulled my jeans down ripping my panties in the process. He stood back up wrapping his hand around my throat before his free hand groped my core. “You’re fucking soaked.”

        “Yes, Daddy,” I groaned as Dean sank two fingers into my core curling them before he quickly began pumping them in and out. Dean wasn’t being gentle and a part of me was glad. He was right I could have been raped and worst. I had been scared and I knew he definitely was. My focus began to slip as warmth began pressing in my belly from where he Dean’s fingers worked inside me building me up but never quite reaching the relief I yearned for. Dean must’ve sensed this before he pulled away and his mouth devoured mine again before he dragging me across the room throwing me down on the bed.  I propped myself up on my elbows as Dean shred his clothes and moved to the bag he pulled from the trunk.

       Dean smirked pulling up a coiled rope and moved to the bed as he pulled my hands up and tied each one intricately to the corners of the bed. “You were pissed and ran away. Do you even care how I felt? What if we hadn’t found you?” He growled pulling my leg up on his shoulder as he fisted his cock rubbing the head through my folds before he thrust bottoming out and forcing a scream from my throat as he began a grueling pace of fucking in and out of my core without stopping. He grabbed my tank gathering it into his hand pulling it until it ripped on the side and my breast bounced since I had ignored a bra for the evening. Dean groaned above me still pounding as I scream and bucked against him desperately pulling at my hands to reach him, the ropes digging into my wrists. “Fuck yes, Daddy! Fuck!” I screamed as Dean released my top and his hand found its way to neck. He squeezed enough to know it was there but not enough to hurt.

        “You could have died! We don’t run Princess. We talk shit out!” Dean growled before he leaned forward untying the ropes and pulled me up into another kiss. Dean was panting but still angry as he forced me on all fours before pressing back from behind wrapping one hand in my hair and pulling my head back as his hips pumped rapidly into me. “Why did you run, huh? Why?” He growled pulling me up against his chest his arm wrapping around my throat while the other slipped down circling my clit. “Tell me, Princess, why?”

       Dean didn’t stop pumping and I could feel the beginning wave of my orgasm, “I’m sorry, Daddy. I was scared. I’m sorry. Fuck. Cum in me, Daddy! Cum for your Little Girl!”

        “Y/N!” Dean shouted sinking his teeth into the meat of my shoulder as he came flooding my core as my own orgasm exploded dark spots in my vision as I slumped against Dean. He managed a few more thrusts before slowly pulling out as I winced collapsing onto the mattress.

       I must have passed out for a moment as I felt a hot wet cloth wiping at my core and opened my eyes to Dean gently cleaning our combined mess from me with a washcloth. He reached up and pulled the ropes from my wrist. They were red and swollen from where I’d pulled against them during our session, but Dean took extra care rubbing lotion onto them before cleaning the bite mark, which had apparently broken the skin. Dean looked concerned and a little upset as he continued taking care of me.

     “It’s okay Dean, you were upset,” I spoke up quietly as he flinched. I moved my hand up to his shoulder but he pulled away.

      “I was angry and I took it out on you like you were a thing. That’s not okay, Princess,” Dean countered and my heart sunk.

       “Well, we’ve never had angry sex before so it’s just something else to mark off the list. Honestly, babe, I’m okay,” I cup Dean’s face and he finally relaxes before his hand covers mine.

       “I’m serious Y/N,” he pulls my hand from his face before pulling me to straddle his lap. “No matter what we fight about you don’t run off and put yourself in harm’s way. I know I’m an asshole but please don’t let anything happen to you.”

       “You’re not an asshole Daddy,” I smirk wrapping my hands around his neck and slowly begin grinding my core along his quickly hardening cock. “You always take care of your Little Girl and she’s very thankful Daddy.”

       Dean growls before his hands’ tangle in my hair pulling my head back latching onto my neck sucking and biting at my pulse point. I gasp before he pushes me onto my back his lips never leaving my neck as he quickly enters me without warning and I wrap my legs around his waist as he begins thrusting. Dean trails his lips down my chest before wrapping them around my right nipple as his other hand shifts between us his fingers dipping into my core circling my clit, “You’re fucking perfect baby girl!”

       “I love you, Daddy,” it spills out before I can stop myself as Dean looks up and then crashes his lips back to mine swallowing my moans as he speeds up the thrusting of his cock and his fingers on my clit. He doesn’t stop until my orgasm hits like a train my pussy clutching around his cock and fingers before he reaches his own end practically falling on me. “Daddy, you take such good care of me.” I can feel Dean smile against my chest before he looks up pulling his hand from between us I don’t even think before sucking onto his fingers tasting myself and the remnants of his cum.

     Dean groans as I suck his fingers clean, “I’m so lucky to have you baby girl and,” Dean stops closing his eyes before smiling. “Daddy loves you, too.” I grin pulling him back into a kiss before we cuddle around each other. Dean and I are shit at words and feelings we always have been, but in these moments we connect. We’ve never said I love you before tonight and I know a part of it was the fear of possibly losing me but right now nothing else matters because we have each other.


End file.
